


Wolfie Gets a Spanking

by User24601



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Bottom Derek Hale, Breeding, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Golden shower, M/M, No actual mpreg, Painplay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shower Sex, Spanking, Top Stiles Stilinski, Water Sex, Watersports, Werewolf, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-08-29 18:29:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16749376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/User24601/pseuds/User24601
Summary: Derek goes home to his boyfriend, Stiles, and finds himself in a rather unexpected situation.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Always_Bottom_Derek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Always_Bottom_Derek/gifts).



> I'm not sure how well this work will be received but it wouldn't stop bouncing around in my head, so I had to write it.
> 
> Due to some constructive feedback, I've changed the location of this story from an apartment to Derek's loft. Changes in chapter 1 reflect this.

Exhaustion was putting in mildly. Derek Hale was so tired that it felt like every muscle of his well-formed body was aching simultaneously. It had been a rough and strenuous day. So hectic in fact, that he hadn’t even had the time to take a piss. What a relief it was to finally be home. He couldn’t wait to just relax and decompress. 

Fumbling with his keys as he ascended the stairs, he entered the building and took the elevator to the loft he shared with his boyfriend. The werewolf wondered if Stiles had even bothered getting dressed for the day. 

It had been a tumultuous affair, the beginning of their relationship. Derek had never meant to pursue someone seven years his junior but the instant connection he had felt to the younger man had been, in a word, insatiable. It had taken a giant’s share of self-control to wait until the boy had graduated from high school to make his move.

However, Stiles’s father, Sheriff Stilinski, had been less than thrilled with his son’s new relationship and had subsequently kicked his son out of the house. Feeling responsible, Derek had, of course, allowed his new boyfriend to move in with him. Granted, it was probably premature considering the newness of their relationship but what other choice did he have? Was he supposed to just stand by and let Stiles be homeless?

“Stiles,” Derek called as he pushed open the metal grating of the elevator door.

Stopping abruptly, he caught sight of his boyfriend, fully clothed, sitting on a straight-backed chair in the main room, a look of pure lust on his face.

“Derek,” Stiles articulated, “come here.” The level of authority and power the young man carried in his voice alone was impressive.

The werewolf’s eyebrows shot up in surprise. Ever since Derek confessed that a bit of submission made him weak at the knees, he worried that Stiles would be disappointed in his alpha wolf. Instead, the young man took it in stride and he and Derek had been dabbling in the world of dominant and submissive role-play on occasion. However, the werewolf never imagined his boyfriend would actually get up the courage to take the lead.

“Stiles,” he gaped, his mouth falling open and eyes going wide. “What…? I… Just give me as second. I gotta piss.”

“Did you not hear me, bitch!” Stiles snarled. “I said come here.”

“But—“

“I SAID NOW!”

That tone made Derek’s dick throb and he knew he was a goner. Dropping his keys to the floor, he quickly closed the gap between him and the young man. All he wanted to do was kiss those soft lips and slide his tongue between them.

“Stop,” Stiles ordered when the werewolf was less than a foot away from him. “Undo your jeans.”

“Yessir,” came Derek’s reply as he more than willingly complied with the directive.

“Come stand right here,” Stiles ordered as he pointed a spot next to the chair. 

Humming appreciatively, the werewolf was once again quick to comply.

Tugging at the hem of the jeans, Stiles soon had both them and the plaid boxers Derek was wearing bunched up around his boyfriend’s knees.

“Bend over my lap.”

If Derek hadn’t been hard before, he certainly was now upon hearing those words. Damnit, that boy had him wrapped around his little finger.

Leaning over, the werewolf did his best to get in a position that best suited the situation. It was an odd position to be in, that was for sure. His knees bumped into the legs of the chair and his feet were left awkwardly balancing the remaining weight on the toes of his shoes. His belly rested on Stiles’ thighs which caused his upper torso to be angled slightly downward as he placed his hands on the hard concrete floor beneath him. Blood would’ve rushed to his head if it hadn’t already been allocated to his dick. 

“You have been a very naughty wolf,” Stiles declared as he smoothed his hand over his boyfriend’s plump ass cheeks. “Gone all day. Leaving me waiting and pining over you like some bitch.”

The way Stiles' fully articulated the ‘ch’ sound at the end of bitch sent a strange twinge up and down Derek’s spine. Sure, there was an element of pleasure but also one of fear. It was utterly delightful.

“Well, I’m no bitch,” Stiles continued. “You are.”

And with that final proclamation, he raised his hand up and brought it firmly down on Derek’s luscious ass. 

The clap it made echoed against the walls of the wide-open room that was both their bedroom and living room. The werewolf heard it before he felt it, the sting. And it did sting. So much so that it brought a tear to his eye. 

Derek was by no means a masochist. However, there was something about brute physical contact that made his eyes roll back in his head. It wasn’t the pain, it was the feeling of the pain subsiding. Almost as if the pain was melting away and took all of Derek’s stress and tension with it.

Basking in the sensation, Derek was almost startled when Stiles smacked him once more.

“You know what you are, don’t you?” Stiles asked.

“Mmmm? Tell me,” the werewolf returned.

* _smack_ *

“Mind your manners, bitch. You address me as sir. Do you understand?”

“Yes.”

* _smack_ *

“Yes, sir,” Derek yelped.

“Good,” Stiles chuckled as he gently rubbed the now reddened cheeks. 

“Please, sir,” the werewolf asked his boyfriend, desperate to hear what dirty things the young man had to call him, “tell me what I am?”

“Ah, I see that someone is greedy and impatient today.”

* _smack_ *

“But,” Stiles continued, “lucky for you I’m in a good mood. So good a mood that I don’t mind telling you what a wanton slut you are.”

* _smack_ *

“You’re a whore, you know that bitch, don’t you? A fucking cock sucking whore.”

* _smack_ * 

The pain was getting a bit intense and Derek shifted uncomfortably. Clearly,Stiles took note as he switched to rubbing that firm bubble butt beneath his hand. However, he did not stop verbally degrading the werewolf.

“Such a dirty boy, walking around with a face like yours and an ass just begging to be pounded. I bet you’d let anyone fuck you. Just let any stranger come up and bend you over. Or would you prefer to be fucked face to face, your legs pushed back. That way whatever stud is breeding your ass can also play with those muscular pecs of yours. I just love how you respond when I tug on those erect nipples. Sure thing that others would as well.”

* _smack_ *

This last slap made Derek’s hips buck and his already painfully hard member brushed against the side of Stiles’ thigh. 

“ _Uggghhhh_ ,” the werewolf groaned, enjoying the attention his ass was getting but desperately wanted more.

* _smack_ *

“Bitch, don’t you dare think about humping me like some damn dog. You hear me?”

Truth be told, Derek was distracted by Stiles’ fingers which were now running along his crack and teasing the sensitive nerves around his back passageway. This was until another slap brought him back to his senses.

“You’re just a greedy slut who wants his bitch hole filled; a fucking cum dump. I bet you think of nothing else. You want every orifice fucked and stretched so you’re left gaping.”

Seriously, this dirty talk was making Derek drool. That plus the ebb and flow of pain was making him delirious.

* _smack_ *

“ _Mmmpfff_ ,” Derek moaned but this last spank flipped some sort of switch and all thoughts of pleasure fled at the pressure of an urgent need. “Stiles, wait!”

“Wait?” Stiles replied as he reached further down and grasped the werewolf’s cock. “Wait for what? Is my bitch going to cum from a few spanks and dirty talk alone? Or do you want me to help you along?”

“No, I—“

* _smack_ *

A small jet of liquid snuck its way down and out of Derek’s urethra.

“Did you just cum?” the younger man asked. “I didn’t give you permission to cum.”

* _smack_ *

Despite tightening his muscles in that region, another small spurt occurred. This was beyond humiliating.

“Stiles, stop,” Derek pleaded as he tried to slide from his boyfriend’s grip.

Ever cognizant of the inexperience of his young lover, he had been very specific about consent and the use of safe words during any role-play scenes. Going with the basic green, yellow, and red system, Derek knew he could call out that three-letter word at any moment and the scene would immediately end. Additionally, he knew he could easily overpower the younger man at any moment.

Instead of shouting ‘red’ or forcing his way out of Stiles’ hold, the werewolf continued to his less than genuine efforts to escape. 

“Un-uh, no you don’t,” Stiles responded as he held firm and gave Derek’s succulent ass another slap so hard it made his cheeks jiggle.

This action only led to another inevitable leak. 

“Oh!” the young man exclaimed as he realized what was happening. “My dirty boy is wetting himself. So naughty!”

* _smack_ *

Derek was a firm believer in staying well hydrated, so the liquid dripping from between his legs was clear and relatively odorless. Still, the total humiliation he was feeling was beyond anything he could express in words. And the depravity of the situation was only feeding into his all-consuming animalistic desire for more.

Whatever pheromones he was giving off must’ve been affecting Stiles as well because the young man wasn’t slowing down. If anything, it only spurred him on to continue his administrations.

“You are so bad, Derek Hale. What am I to do with you?” Stiles inquired as he reached down and tugged on the werewolf’s cock a few times, getting his hand wet and dripping in the process.

* _smack_ *

As Stiles' hand made contact with Derek’s ass, the wetness not only amplified the sensation but also the sound as well. Droplets were flung into the air surrounding the werewolf’s backside. 

“Fuck!” Derek cried as whatever resistance he had left in him fled his body and he let his bladder loose. The sheer feeling of relief was practically euphoric and he felt all his bones go to jelly as he went as limp as a rag doll.

“You’re disgusting,” Stiles sneered as he pushed his boyfriend to the floor. “So disgusting, in fact, that I don’t think you’re worth much to me now that I know what type of sicko you really are.”

Stiles’ words were a clear contradiction to the erection he sported, made extremely evident as he stood from his chair to tower over Derek. It only took him a second to free his cock before he began to pump his shaft.

“Nasty piece of gutter trash whore fucking cum dump.”

Derek doubted he had ever heard a more beautiful phrase in his entire life.

The young man’s frantic motions indicated that, with all the build-up, he wouldn’t last long. The wet rapid sounds of skin on flesh and the groan of some sort of beast preceded Stiles’ climax. Eyes rolling back and breathing heavily, he ejaculated onto Derek’s upturned face.

“Holy fucking hell,” Stiles muttered after he caught his breath and reached down to help his boyfriend up. “That did not go as I had planned.”

“Best things never do,” Derek grinned as he pulled his boyfriend into a kiss.

The pair came together, their lips brushing lightly before the werewolf pushed his tongue inside the young man’s mouth and claimed it for his own. The sheer amount of intensity behind the kiss was punctuated by the sloppy sounds lips and tongues dancing together and the occasional clink of teeth on teeth.

“Come,” Stiles noted pulling away, “let’s get you out of those clothes and in the shower.”

“Only if you promise to join me,” Derek growled, baring his teeth.

Bending down to help the werewolf get his shoes off so he could remove his now damp underwear and jeans, Stiles replied, “I’d like nothing better.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek and Stiles take a shower... but how clean they actually get is debatable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to some constructive feedback, I've changed the location of this story from an apartment to Derek's loft. Changes in chapter 1 reflect this.
> 
> Also, please be aware, additional tags have been added.

Leaving a trail of clothes behind them, Derek and Stiles were both naked by the time they made it to the bathroom. They were both so lust-drunk at the moment that they actually reached their destination was a miracle in and of itself. Blindly seeking what they both craved, their mouths barely parted from each other ever since Stiles had pulled his wolf up off the floor.

Derek, in particular, was having a hard time keeping his passions at bay. Their spanking session had left him so hot and bothered he’d of liked nothing better than toss Stiles’s lithe and coltish body to the floor and ravage his boyfriend’s tight ass right then and there. However, experience had taught him that fucking on hard surfaces was not the most comfortable type of encounter. Not to mention that typically those sorts of actions would leave unwelcome abrasions and bruises on his poor human.

Bruises…

“ _Fuck,_ ” Derek thought, “ _I wonder how bruised and red my ass is right now.”_

There were times he wished he didn’t heal so fast. It turned him on to think about carrying around physical markings indicative of his lover’s passion. A sideways glance over his shoulder at the mirror hanging above the bathroom sink afforded him only the briefest glimpse before Stiles slid the frosted glass panel of the shower stall door open and pulled Derek in with him.

As the building his loft was in was never originally intended for people to live in, his quarter’s sole bathroom was especially small. And as Derek had always been a function over form sort of guy, he hadn’t really thought to change to the existing structure (beyond knocking out the wall between the main room and the elevator). Still, he wished now he’d put more effort into this particular area. Even with his superior healing abilities, it would’ve been nice to be able to soak his sore ass in a tub.

Metal grated softly against metal as Stiles slid the door shut behind them.

“Let’s get you clean,” Stiles said as he turned the squeaky knob of the facet, catching them both in a cascade of frigid drops before the shower had warmed up.

Shivering slightly, Derek shook the water from his eyes as he leaned down to nibble lightly at the nape of Stiles’s neck.

Huffing softly, the younger man gently pushed him down in front of him. A position Derek was more than happy to be in since it gave him easier access to Stiles’s dick. Not skipping a beat, he eagerly sought the flaccid, yet still delicious, cock with his mouth.

“No,” Stiles scolded, pushing Derek off of him with one hand as he reached up and grabbed the detachable shower head from off the wall with the other. “Still too sensitive. I’m not ready for another round yet.”

A low growl rumbled in the werewolf’s throat at being denied what he wanted, but he did not verbally protest as Stiles began to rinse him off with the nozzle. The water was warm now and Derek basked in the glorious feeling of massaging pressure as his boyfriend ran his fingers behind the streaming jets of water hitting his skin and scalp. If his eyes weren’t already closed, he’d be rolling them backward in bliss.

“Keep your eyes shut. I have a treat for you. I’m sure you’re going to like it.”

Doing as he was told, Derek sensed the shower nozzle being pulled back and a different sort of stream hit him in the face. Although voluntarily blinded, he could certainly smell what Stiles was doing to him. His boyfriend was pissing on him. Pissing on his face! As greedy as the werewolf was for Stiles’s fluids, he hadn’t expected that he would do such a thing. But given what had just occurred between them in the main room, he supposed he shouldn’t have been totally surprised.

“That’s how animals mark their territory, isn’t it, Der? This way everyone knows that you’re my bitch. I own you.”

These words went straight to Derek’s inner wolf, and to his cock. Feeling the piss dripping from his dark eyelashes and on his cheeks, he was tempted to lift his hands up and gather up as much of liquid as possible so he could smear it all over his body. His wolf begged to roll around in it and get as much of the smell of it on him as possible. Unfortunately, Stiles chose this moment to bring the shower head back up and rinse him off once more.

The whole shower experience had been wonderful so far but it would be even better if his boyfriend would let him have a turn receiving a different sort of stimulation. Stiles might’ve cum already but he hadn’t. Derek’s hard cock throbbed and yet he dared not touch it without permission; since he wasn’t sure, with the ending of the golden shower, if Stiles was done playing the dom.

“Up,” Stiles ordered.

“ _Okay, so not done yet._ ” Excitement buzzed in his stomach at this realization and it made his dick spurt a bit of precum.

Obediently, Derek stood and watched as his young lover gently glided the shower head over his chest, his arms, his abdomen, his upper thighs, and, finally, his aching cock. But this last bit was excruciatingly brief and over far too soon as Stiles pulled the nozzle back and directed him to turn around.

“Hands up against the glass. I don’t want you touching yourself while I get you clean.”

“Yessir,” Derek gasped, too aroused by the prospects of what would be happening next to put any more thought into audible words.

The heat from the shower steamed up the frosted glass and as he placed his hands flat on the smooth panel, lines of condensed moisture dribbled down its walls.

Stiles was now working on his back and drawing lazy lines along the sinewy well-defined muscles there.

Completely helpless beneath the soft caresses, Derek groaned and arched his back into the pressured stream of water. Stiles’s fingers went lower until a sharp intake of breath between clenched teeth was indication enough to him that it was best to be gentle with the bruised ass.

“Oh?” Stiles questioned, as he moved the nozzle lower and placed it against Derek’s asshole. “Has my wolf had enough for today?”

“ _Mmmmfffphh_ ,” Derek moaned in response.

He definitely had not had enough. He desperately wanted more.

“Well then…” Stiles proclaimed as he placed the shower head back in its holder, “Let’s see if we can finish getting you cleaned up and maybe we can play some more. I think I’m about ready for another round anyway.”

“ _Ugh_ ,” the werewolf thought, “ _thank goodness for youth’s short refractory periods._ ”

Pulling the soap from the wall-mounted dish, Stiles glided the slippery white bar across Derek’s round cheeks; repeating the motion until the werewolf’s ass was covered in suds.

“What about this hole here?” Stiles asked sarcastically as he brushed his slippery fingers along the rim of Derek’s puckered hole. “Is it dirty? Do I need to clean you out here as well?”

Biting his lower lip, Derek trembled as Stiles pushed one of his slippery digits past the ring of muscle.

“Well? I asked you a question, bitch. Aren’t you going to answer?”

“I… uh…” Derek mumbled, his mind not cooperating or thinking straight as he basked under so much intimate attention.

“Tell me,” Stiles demanded, “tell me you’re a dirty boy who wants his whore hole cleaned out.”

“Fuck…”

“Nice sentiment, but wrong answer, bitch.”

Words never being his strong suit, Derek was completely past them at the moment. Still, the idea of Stiles’s stopping, if he didn’t answer, was unbearable. Consequently, somehow he managed to eke out a mumbled response.

“Yes, sir.”

“Yes, sir what?”

Derek growled but cut this off when it earned him a sharp swat to his tender ass.

“Fuck!” he hissed. “Yes, sir I’m a dirty boy… P-please, clean out my hole.”

“I guess that will do for now. But just so it’s clear, we’re going to have to put some work in on your manners,” Stiles growled a bit himself in reply as he pushed another slippery finger into the werewolf’s ass.

His forehead pressed against the relative coolness of the glass, Derek listened to the lewd sounds of Stiles’s fingers prepping him beneath the shower’s pitter-patter. Squirming ever so slightly at the chemical tickled resulting from Stiles’s soapy digits.

Derek wonders when Stiles would stop and break out the lube. In the heat of the moment, he hadn’t noticed if Stiles had stocked any in the shower. Then, feeling the blunt head of Stiles’s cock at his back entrance, the werewolf wondered if his still somewhat inexperienced boyfriend knew that soap did not make a good substitute for lubricant. Granted, it was fine to use for a bit of fingering but anything beyond that would sting.

However, his wonderings didn’t stop Derek from pushing his ass back on Stiles’s delightfully long and thick appendage. He was too greedy for cock to fill his back bitch hole to care about it too much at the moment.

“ _It’s fine_ ,” he told himself, “ _I can take it_.”

“That’s right,” Stiles growled in his ear, pushing into him in one strong soapy thrust. “Fuck yourself on my dick you fucking bitch. I’m going to get that dirty whore hole of yours so clean. Clean enough I might be tempted to stick my tongue in it when I’m done.”

Derek’s only response was to moan as he felt his ass clench around the penis it now held.

“You’d like that, wouldn’t you? You like having things in your ass, don’t you bitch?” Stiles asked as he began to slowly piston his hips in the small space of the shower stall.In the slickness of the shower, he gripped Derek’s hips with both hands for leverage and stability

The soap had moved beyond a tickle and was starting to sting at this point. Derek was tempted to pull away. He could deal with pain as long as it dissipated but, unlike his earlier spanking, this wasn’t dissipating. If anything, it was increasing along with Stile’s fervor. Still, the sensation of a cock sliding over his prostate was so potent and his dick didn’t seem to have a problem with the discomfort. It was just as hard as ever as it bounced in time with his boyfriend’s thrusts.

“Oh fuck,” Stiles gasped, “you should see yourself, spread open on my cock and frothing. I’m going to fucking cum in your ass. You want that don’t you? Huh? Don’t you?”

“Don’t,” Derek breathed. “Stop.”

Whether or not he was asking for relief or continual punishment, Stiles didn’t seem to notice and continued his with his fucking and the dirty talk.Either way, Derek hadn’t used their safe word so the meaning behind his pleas did not matter.

With every thrust, Stiles punctuated his actions with words.

“I going to fucking cum in your ass.”

Derek’s eyes were tearing profusely at the burn and how Stiles’s cock was pushing in and spreading him wide.

“Froth that up so it’s dripping out of your ass just like the soap.”

“ _Fuck_ ,” Derek groaned. The soap was stinging so much he wouldn’t be able to think at all soon.

“Breed you like the bitch you are.”

If Stiles kept pounding him so hard Derek feared he might see that frothy soap mixture turn pink with blood soon.

“Fucking cock sucking whore. Good thing you can’t get pregnant.”

Even if his boyfriend did tear his ass, it would be okay, Derek tried to convince himself. He could heal faster than humans.

“Bet you wish you could though.”

Derek moans were starting to turn into small broken sounds and his mind began to race. “ _Pregnant? What is Stiles talking about? He’s lost his mind. And I’m about to lose mine. Damn, this hurts._ ”

“You’d like that, wouldn’t you? Getting a belly full of pups.”

“Fuck!”

Stiles mistook the exclamation for pleasure and he thrust even harder.

“You’d look so sweet with your belly all swollen.”

“Stiles!” Derek finally yelled, the pain pushing him past his breaking point.

“That’s right. Say my name, bitch!”

That was it. Derek had to call it quits. He couldn’t take anymore.

“Red!” he gasped. “Red, red, redred, redredredred.”

Stiles had pulled out at the first mention of that three-letter word but that didn’t stop Derek from breathing it out over and over again. The instant he was no longer impaled on Stiles’s dick, he slumped to the shower floor.

“Derek,” Stiles’s voice was full of concern as he crouched next to his boyfriend, “I’m so sorry. I didn’t realize. What’s wrong?”

“The soap,” Derek panted, “it burns.”

His actions halted and fumbling, Stiles grabbed the shower nozzle down from the wall and started to do his best to rinse away any evidence of suds or bubbles that clung to Derek’s skin. Turning down the temperature slightly so as not to cause any more discomfort, Stiles did his best to hose out Derek’s ass. Directing the stream of water in and then letting it run back out of the pretty pink gape he had made. He repeated the action until the water ran clear of any trace of soap.

Straining against the pain of the burning, Derek gritted his teeth so hard the sinews in his neck were probably bulging. Fortunately, under Stiles’s care, the sting slowly faded and soon he could breathe again. Surprised at the level of pain his boyfriend had inadvertently caused was nothing compared to the euphoric feeling of it dissipating. And the fact that Stiles was treating him in such a kind and cherished fashion made it exponentially better.

It also helped that the twinge of embarrassment he felt at the intimate nature of being internally cleaned sent exquisite shivers up and down his spine and made his cock ache. The damn thing had a mind of its own and had stayed very much erect the entire time despite its owner’s torment.

“Derek,” Stiles begged, “I’m so sorry. I didn’t know. Please don’t be mad at me.”

“I’m not mad,” Derek growled as he allowed Stiles pull him into a loving embrace. “I should’ve mentioned the soap was a bad idea.”

“No.” Stiles voice was laden with contrition.“I should’ve been paying better attention to your reactions. It’s my fault. I just got caught up in the scene and let it go too far.”

Shrugging, the werewolf lay in Stiles’s arms as he watched the water spurting from the discarded shower head on the stall floor. “I should have stopped you earlier. Not tried to endure it for so long.”

“But at least you used your words… I know that’s not easy for you. I’m proud of you, you stubborn wolf.”

Derek felt pleased and a little humiliated by the praise, a delicious combination. Rather than to say anything aloud, he simply smirked and gave a small shrug.

“Damn, well I guess we’ll just have to keep working on this sub/dom thing until we get it right,” Stiles teased. Then leaning in a bit more, he placed a gentle kiss on the top of Derek’s head and whispered, “I love you.”

Derek suppressed a smile as he leaned into the kiss and replied, “I love you too.”

Taking Stiles’s hand in his own, Derek smoothed his calloused fingers over the back of his lover’s hand. The two of them sat naked, wet, and entangled in each others’ limbs for a few moments before Derek took that hand he was holding and directed it towards his cock.

He was done being submissive for the evening.

“Tell me,” Derek said, “what was all the rambling about breeding?”

“Oh,” Stiles hesitated for a moment before he started working his hand up and down Derek’s throbbing shaft. “Just some crazy ideas I got off the internet. You really shouldn’t leave me alone to my own devices for so long.”

“What made you say pups? You know werewolves aren’t actually wolves, right? We don’t come in litters.”

“Ugh,” Stiles laughed. “Could you imagine if you did? I’d be drowning in dick.”

“You say that like it’s a bad thing.”

“Would you like that Derek?” Stiles’s tone was sly. “Would you like to be drowning in dick?”

“ _Mmmmh_ ,” Derek hummed his agreement, closing his eyes and focusing on the feel of the hand on the sensitive skin of his cock. The way Stiles rubbed his thumb over the slit at the top each time before his hand made its way down.

“Can you imagine, getting fucked by more than one guy at a time? One in your mouth and one in your ass. Maybe two if you can handle it. They’d stretch out that puckered hole so wide the skin would be smooth.”

_Ugghhh!_

Derek had been holding out for too long and that last bit from Stiles was enough to send him right over the edge. His head thrown back and resting on his boyfriend’s shoulder, his neck elongated and Adam’s apple bobbing as his breathing momentarily faltered.

“With all that cum in you,” Stiles added in a dirty whisper, “we’ll see whether or not a bitch like you can whelp a litter of pups.”

The hand around his cock had quickened in pace and Derek found himself coming all over his own chest and Stiles’s hand.

“Fuck,” Stiles sighed before taking an index finger and swirling it around in the spent seed on Derek’s chest before inserting it into his mouth. “We should have sex in the shower more often.”

Basking in the glow of orgasmic bliss, Derek was practically floating. However, he did have the space of mind to add with a grin, “Sure. As long as we keep a bottle of silicone based lube on hand.”

**Author's Note:**

> So... that was unusual, even for me. Still I would love to hear any thoughts or comments any of my wonderful, amazing, intelligent, and fabulous readers might have for me.


End file.
